Kangle5411's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is kangle5411's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth ''January 31, 3:42 PM District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2 '' Phoenix: (Here comes Edgeworth. What could he want?) Edgeworth: Hey Phoenix. Nice job during the trial today. Phoenix: You really think so. I thought I did pretty badly. I almost got my client a guilty verdict! Edgeworth: No, I thought you were great. Phoenix: (Why is Edgeworth acting so nice today?) Edgeworth: So, I was wondering if you were doing anything later. Phoenix: No, I don't think so. Why? Edgeworth: Maybe you could come to my place later. We could, you know, chill. Phoenix: (Chill? What does he mean by that?) Chill? What do you mean by that? Edgeworth: You know, hang out. Phoenix: (Hang out? Why does he want to do that?) Hang out? Why do you want to do that? Edgeworth: Maybe I could break your Psyche-Locks if you know what I mean. Phoenix: No, I really don't know what you mean. Edgeworth: Well, you look a little stressed. You need to relax. Just come by my house later. Phoenix: (Alright. But I have a bad feeling about this.) ''January 31, 7:19 PM Edgeworth's House '' Phoenix: (Well, I'm here. I guess I should knock.) Edgeworth: Hello, Phoenix. Come on in. Phoenix: (Why doesn't Edgeworth have any pants on?) Edgeworth: You can go sit on the couch. I'll be right back. Phoenix: (Oh man. I have to get out of here. Maybe I'll make up an excuse that Maya's in trouble again. Oh no, here he comes. Now he isn't wearing anything! What do I do?) Edgeworth: So, do you want to go relax in my room for a while? I'm feeling a little excited tonight. Phoenix: (Well, I guess I should go with him. I'm a little excited, too.) ''January 31, Later that Night Edgeworth's Bedroom '' Phoenix: TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT! Edgeworth: HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT! ''February 1, 9:45 AM District Court Defendant Lobby No. 3 '' Phoenix: (Oh no, Here comes Edgeworth. This is awkward. Pretend nothing happened.) Edgeworth: ... Phoenix: ... Edgeworth: ... Phoenix: ... Edgeworth: ... Phoenix: ... Edgeworth: ... Phoenix: ... Edgeworth: So... Phoenix: Yeah... Edgeworth: About last night... Phoenix: What about it... Edgeworth: Just don't let anyone know what happened. Phoenix: Why would I? Edgeworth: I'm just making sure. Phoenix: Alright. (Maybe he'll ask me come over again.) Edgeworth: So... Phoenix: (Here it comes!) Edgeworth: Good luck during the trial today. Phoenix: (Oh well...) Yeah, thanks... Edgeworth: What's wrong? You look disappointed. Phoenix: No, nothing's wrong... Edgeworth: You can talk to me. Phoenix: Well, I was hoping that if you're not doing anything tonight, we could- Edgeworth: Alright. I talk to you later. Phoenix: (Yes! I didn't think it would be that easy to convince him. I guess I'll have to get there early so we can finish before morning. Is that the judge coming over here? I wonder what he could want?) Category: WWYD